The invention relates to a method of editing a first and a second digital video information signal in an edit apparatus, where the second video information signal may be the same video information signal as the first video information signal, the first and second digital video information signal being recorded on a record carrier, such as an optical disc, as well as to an editing apparatus for carrying out the method. Such method is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/226,329 hereby incorporated herein in whole by reference in the name of the same applicant.
The above-identified patent application describes how to edit two digital video information signals that are recorded on a record carrier, such as an optical disc. The video information signals are recorded on the record carrier in the form of blocks of information, called fragments, having a size of 4 MB, as an example. The invention aims at improving the editing method, such that the results of editing become visually available, more quickly.